


the moon doesnt need Pluto, that doesn't mean he doesn't want it

by twitchy_hands



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, find me at mlmaries on tumblr if you want to scream to me abt polyship craig clyde bebe, i have a whole tag for it, wowee ive been shipping this for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: Bebe shines brighter than anyone and brightens Clyde with her. The sun illuminating the moon. They only need each other. Craig just sticks around because Clyde always pays when they go out together. That's what he'll keep telling himself.





	the moon doesnt need Pluto, that doesn't mean he doesn't want it

**Author's Note:**

> ummm im gay? for craig/clyde/bebe the ship name is crybebe and you can all thank me for blessing yall bc ive been shipping this in secret for like forever and only the last couple of years did i start sharing all my art of it on tumblr

It's 5:26pm on a Friday and Craig Tucker is useless. 

I mean, how sad is it to third wheel with the guy you have a crush on and his girlfriend. The saddest thing is probably that it happens often and Craig enjoys it. Clyde Donovan and Bebe Stevens were a match made in heaven, literally, Bebe looked like she could have been an angel herself. It could be a genuine possibility, her celestial status something you couldn't just rule out, Craig was only 80% sure she was human and he had grown up with her. 

There's just something about the way Clyde beams when she slurps a particularly long piece of spaghetti up. Just being in each others vicinity makes the other look like an exploading star. Clyde seems to enhance her, kind of like makeup. 

She shone on her own but leaning in close to the brunet as he told her how good his chicken schnitzel was, and how she definitely needed to try some, she gleams. Eyes bright and teeth blinding. The light she exudes falls back on Clyde, who oozes naive attempts at flirtatiousness. A sun illuminating a moon. 

So what was Craig? Pluto. 

Distant and cold. No matter how many people pushed for Pluto to be front and center, to be important, more people pushed back. Craig was stuck in the middle. The constant questions about photography and baseball, a try at pulling Craig forward. Bebe gushes about his 'cute' striped batter uniform and Clyde asks how his new camera is shaping up. The biggest issue is that Craig's the very person pushing back. Clipped replies, concise answers to detailed questions. He wanted to be a part of it somehow, it felt wrong to break them apart, but it felt wrong to intrude as well.

The moon has its sun. The moon doesn't need a Pluto. 

~ 

Clyde wonders if its possible to love more than one person. In a 'more than friends' way. In a romantic way. 

It was supposed to be kind of perfect. 

Yet no matter how bubbly and intentionally inclusive Clyde had been at dinner, how lovely the food was despite it being one of the cheaper places in South Park to get a meal (one that was specifically picked to not scream "date"). The tall point of their friendship triangle wasn't enjoying it. That made Clyde sad. 

It was the food, it had to be. Who enjoys grilled halloumi in pumpkin puree? It was one of the only vegetarian options so there was no way to tell if Craig genuinely liked it or if he chose it so he could actually eat his meal. 

He didn't seem to have been eating it regardless, unless pushing hunks of weird cheese around your plate counts as consumption now. 

Maybe they should have gone somewhere nicer. However nicer can be interpreted as romantic and this wasn't a date. Clyde was in love with Bebe and Craig was a good friend who sometimes slept in Clyde's bed and made gagging sounds whenever Clyde made out with his girlfriend. All the times he's ran his fingers through the older boy's hair or grazed his cheek against a warm freckled shoulder it was strictly platonic. From Craig's point of view. 

Which was good because Clyde already had a girlfriend who he adored very much. 

On the walk home Clyde feels guilty. He stops brushing against Craig as he speaks excitedly about the new Star Wars movie. Instead he reaches him arm out to lace his and Bebes fingertips. 

~ 

"So," She begins tying her long blonde hair into a messy pony tail "boys are pretty dumb." 

Red rolls her eyes. Of course she does. 

"What tipped you off? You've only been dating Bricks For Brains and Mr. Oblivious for, like, ever." Huffing, she shook the bottle of hair dye like a martini. 

A sigh left Bebe. "No, you don't get it." Brushing out her insanely curled hair was much easier when it was up. "They don't know we're dating." 

Pacing across the room Red ran her fingers through the mess of hair, less messy now thanks to the paddle brush. "Didn't you guys just go out for dinner?" 

"Yes, but they didn't know that!" 

"They didn't know they ate dinner." The shorter girl snarked, gently massaging the dye into the tips of Bebes hair. 

"Yeah Red, I had them blindfolded. They didn't get that it was for all three of us, smartass. This was different from just watching a movie together. I think i hurt Craigs feelings." 

Red hummed, "Does he have any?" Dodging a can of hairspray Bebe had thrown over her shoulder Red weaved to face the other girl face to face. "I get it! i'm just teasing. You know, I didn't think Craig could be this dense. Clyde is another story." A glare clouded on Bebe's face. "Anyway everyone knows you three have been pretty much dating since, like, 10th grade." She watched Bebe lean over the sink. 

"Tell them that." She challenged. 

"Nah," the redhead replied, giggling. "They wouldn't believe me." 

Bebe watched excess pink dye stream down the drain. 

"I wouldn't believe it either. If someone came and told me i'd had a boyfriend and a girlfriend for 2 years without knowing i think i'd shit myself."


End file.
